


Tactics

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, S/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus does to Rodimus what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactics

Of course the Prime struggled. It was all for show, though - he didn't try nearly as hard as he could have to get away. For Cyclonus, it was all part of the game to subdue his victim, bind him, and begin the process of breaking down his firewalls.

He used a simple three-point tie: two binders on the knees, keeping the Prime's thighs apart, and a pair of cuffs to hold his hands above his head. Rodimus squirmed, already dropping the pretense of resistance. "Is that all you got?" he challenged with a grin that was more Hot Rod than Prime.

"Quiet," Cyclonus growled. "Or I'll gag you."

"I might like that," Rodimus responded with a meaningful rev of his engine. Cyclonus allowed his own engine to respond in kind, pressing in against Rodimus's hips to let him feel the vibration. Rodimus twisted in his bonds, moaning; Cyclonus smirked.  _Tactic: let him know you desire him, and he'll fall all over himself to please you._

He continued. Rodimus's armor seams were loose and relaxed - in battle they'd be closed up tight - and it was easy to get his fingertips inside to touch sensor-wirse below the surface. Rodimus shuddered under his hands and laughed softly. "You can do that all week as far as I'm conc-" Cyclonus found a wire between two fingers and pulled, nearly separating it from its mooring, and Rodimus's voice dissolved into static. He tossed his head back, mouth open in a plea for attention.  _Tactic: at the right level of arousal, give him pain._  Cyclonus bent, teasing the Prime's lips with his own - not quite a kiss. Rodimus growled in frustration and flexed his hands. "Cyclonus, Primusdammit!"

"Yes?" Cyclonus asked, pulling back and allowing a smirk to show on his face.

Rodimus arched after him, straining against his bonds. "Kiss me for real! Don't be such a tease!"

"Are you asking me for mercy,  _Prime?"_  Cyclonus rumbled warningly.That shut Rodimus up, at least for a moment. "...No," he conceded, optics steady on Cyclonus's. "No mercy."

 _Tactic: make him say aloud what he wants. Let him bind himself with his own words._  "I thought not." Cyclonus bent again, ran his thumb over Rodimus's lips, pulling back when Rodimus opened his mouth again. "So wanton, Autobot," he teased. "Do your loyal troops know what a piece of shareware you are?" His fingers found that same wire again, and pulled; Rodimus  _mewled._  "Do they know how you crave to be dominated? Bound - tormented - used?" Each word prompted another tug on that wire and another soft cry from Rodimus's vocalizer. Cyclonus bent his head to murmur in his victim's audial, close enough to taste the arousal cresting in the Prime's energy field. "Galvatron will have you first, but after - if you survive his passion - I think he will allow me to take my pleasure with you. Then Scourge, and his Sweeps, perhaps. There is little they do not share. Then..." He smirked. "Then, perhaps the other Decepticons will like a chance to commune with the Chosen One."

Rodimus  _groaned,_  strangled and wordless, his body beginning to shake in its bonds. "C-Cyc... please..."

Cyclonus smirked as he delivered the final blow. "Then, dear Prime, we shall send you back to your Autobots just like that: bound, in pain no doubt, so full of Decepticon overload energy that your field will read more like a Decepticon's than an Autobots." He paused. "They will  _line up_  to take you, Rodimus, one by one - Autobots are so polite that way. I wonder who will head the line. Perhaps Ultra Magnus?"

He was  _there._  Rodimus arched up, hips working against Cyclonus's hand, optics off as all his energy gathered in his circuits in preparation for overload - and Cyclonus pulled away before that energy could crest. Rodimus wailed in denial and thwarted need, protests and pleas spilling from his mouth until Cyclonus shoved a gag in it to muffle his voice.

"I told you I would gag you," Cyclonus told him as Rodimus blinked up at him, his optics shining mingled betrayal-arousal-pleading. "Perhaps if you please my Lord, he will deign to remove it and allow you to beg him."

 _Tactic: be cruel to him, and he will love you for it._

Though it was hard to turn away from the beauty he had created, Cyclonus managed it, addressing the figure in the doorway over Rodimus's pleading whines. "Mighty One. He is all yours."

"Excellent..." Galvatron stepped through, radiating power and lust, and pulled Cyclonus into a kiss that made his struts melt. "You have earned a reward."

Watching with a faint smile as Galvatron turned to claim his captive Autobot, Cyclonus murmured, "I already have it."


End file.
